In electrical products made in recent years, such as the Flat Panel Display (FPD) and the thin film solar cell, thin film transistors (TFTs) are provided on a base substrate. The TFTs are key elements in a liquid crystal display (LCD) and greatly influence the performance of the display. Each liquid crystal pixel on the liquid crystal display is driven by a corresponding TFT behind the liquid crystal pixel, thereby displaying screen contents rapidly, with high brightness and with high contrast ratio.
In recent years, the low-temperature polysilicon display technology is widely applied due to high mobility of polysilicon, high aperture ratio and capability of being driver integrated achieved by reducing sizes of the TFTs. However, 9-13 patterning processes are required for manufacturing an HADS back plate, and the manufacturing cost is high due to a large number of patterning processes.
In view of the above, in related technologies, the array substrate should be manufactured through the large number of patterning processes, which results in low manufacturing efficiency, waste of the cost and low utilization rate of equipment.